I'm always on your side
by Chocolate03
Summary: Elsword wants to tell Aisha about his crush, but it brokes her heart. Chung tries to comfort her. Who is Elsword's crush? What is Chung gonna do to help her?
1. Chapter 1

Elsword: **"Aisha I need to tell you something"**

Aisha: **"Uhm... okay what do you want to tell me?"**

Elsword: **"Come with me."**

He grabbed my hand.

Aisha: **"Where are we going?"**

Elsword: **"To the forest."**

Aisha: **"okay..."**

 **When we arrived at the forest...**

Aisha: **"So what do you want to tell?"**

Elsword: **"You should know, there is somebody I really do like."**

Aisha thoughts: _**What? Elsword has someone that he likes?**_

Aisha: **"Who is it?"**

Elsword: **"It's Eve."**

Aisha thoughts: _**He's really blushing. So he really likes Eve. Wait...but why does my heart hurt? Do I like him? No,that can be true! I hate him. He is a jerk. It hurts ... it hurts really. But does he tell me this?**_

Aisha: **"Ehm ... why are you telling me this?"** __

Elsword: **Because I trust you. I know we are often fighting and maybe we hate each other, but when I need somebody, you are on my side and you help and save me when I need you. You always do your best. You tried to help us when you can. You are clever ,a magican and you are an important friend to me. And you are older than me so... I though you can help me with this theme.**

Aisha thoughts: *blushes* **So that's he thinking of me. Now... he really looks cute when he's blushing. Wait what am I thinking!? He is only a jerk not more. It's not like that I like him. But I should answer him now**

Aisha: " **Sorry Elsword, I don't really know much about love ,so I can't help you."**

Elsword: **" It's okay. Maybe I should ask the others. See you later Aisha."**

Aisha: **"Wait!"**

Elsword: **"What is?"**

Aisha: **"I may not be the best in love or something of these theme, but I think Eve will accept you... no I believe Eve will accept you, because you're kind, you tried to help everybody, you always do your best, you're strong and you really do your best to reach your goal... that's why I believe she will accept you ... like I accept you.*smile***

Elsword *blushes*: **Thanks for believing in me, Aisha. *smiles back***

Aisha: **"No problem."**

 ***Elsword lefts***

 **Aisha went to her room...**

Aisha *cries*: " **Why? Why does he loves Eve?"**

 ***knock, knock***

Aisha *wipes her tears of*: **"You can come in."**

 ***Chung entered the room***

Chung *sat beside Aisha* : " **Are you okay?"**

Aisha: "..."

Chung: **"You know you can tell me everything, I'm on your side."**

Aisha: " **Elsword said..."**

Chung: **"What does he said?"**

Aisha: **"He said he loves Eve... *cries more* "**

Chung: **"Oh... wait does that mean that you love him?"**

Aisha *nods* : **"Yeah... but I notice it to late..."**

Chung: **"Do you need a hug?"**

 ***Aisha nods***

Chung *hugs Aisha*: **"Don't worry I'm here. You can cry as much as you want."**

Aisha: **"Thanks Chung. *cries***

 **After a while Aisha felt asleep...**

Chung *kiss Aisha's forehead* : **"I'm here... I'll always be on your side Aisha... because I love you. Good night my dear Aisha."**

 **Chung lefts the room...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A new chapter for my story _I'm always on your side._ **

**Classes: Elsword: RS**

 **Aisha: EM**

 **Chung: TT**

 **Eve: CBS**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword.**

* * *

 **Aisha's POV:**

 **Evening...**

Aisha: **"*yawns* Huh?... oh I fell aspleep. Which time is it... *look at the clock* midnight. I should get some air. Right he said, he loves her."**

I walked to the big balcon in the 2nd floor.

?: **"Can't you sleep?"**

I turned around and saw a pikachu haired boy.

Aisha: **"Oh, it's you, Chung. No, I can't and you?"**

Chung: **" I had something to do. It's cold outside. Come in or you will catch a cold."**

Aisha: **"I'm okay..."**

Chung: **"When you mean, but you don't look well. It's because Elsword or?"**

My eyes widend. I was about to cry again. I nodded.

Chung: **" *sighs and hugs Aisha tightly and gently* Don't worry I'm here, you can cry if you want."**

I cried.

Aisha: **" *wipes her tears away* Thanks Chung, you're really kind. *smiles slightly***

Chung: **" *smiles* I'm not that kind, you're my precious friend, that's all. We should sleep now. It's late.**

Aisha: **"Okay."**

I went to my room and fell asleep.

 **Next morning...**

I went to the living room. Elsword and Chung were watching tv. Rena, Raven, Elesis, Lu and Ciel went to a mission. Add and Ara were spleeping. And Eve was having tea like always.

Aisha: **"What are you watching?"**

Elsword: **" Nothing just the new anime. *turned to Aisha and grinned* So that's how your BH looks like, flat chest.**

Aisha: **" Huh? *looked down and blushed* YOU PERVERT! *slaps Elsword* "**

I went angrily to my room to change.

Aisha: **"Idiot."**

 **Afternoon...**

 **Elsword's POV:**

Elsword's thought's : _ **"I'm so nervous. What if I'm say something wrong? Did I forget something? No Elsword you can do it you only need to calm down. There is she.**_

?: **" , what do you want to say, Elsword?"**

Elsword: **"I-I-I'm in l-love with you since 3 years. Please go out with me, Eve.*held Flowers toward her.***

Eve: **"Sorry Elsword, but I don't know about love. I don't have these feelings. I can't reply your feelings.**

Eve turned away. She wanted to go away, but Elsword suddenly grabbed her hand.

Elsword: **"It's okay, I'll show you this feeling. I'll teach you how to love. So... please go out with me.**

Eve smiles slightly.

Eve: **"Good, then I'll rely on you."**

Elsword: **"*smiles* Okay!"**

I kissed her.

*pop* (this means the sound)

I went to the place where this sounds comes and there was a book about magic.

Elsword's thought's : _**"That's Aisha's book. Why is it here?"**_

 **Aisha's POV:**

Aisha's thought's : _**"*cries* Why I am running away? I know that he loves Eve, but it hurts like hell. Elsword you idiot. You idiot... no... I'm the idiot. I should notice my feelings earlier. So... the two are together now and they kissed. Maybe I should sleep now.**_

I ran past Chung.

Chung: **"Aisha?"**

 **Chung'S POV:**

Chung's thought's: _**"Is she crying?"**_

Chung: "Aisha wait!"

She didn't replied. I followed her.

 **At front of Aisha's room...**

Chung: **" *knock, knock" Aisha?. It's me Chung. Aisha open the door.**

Aisha: **"..."**

Chung: **"Hmm... Oh, look a big magic book."**

*klick*

I entered the room. She burried her face in her pillow. I sat next to her.

Aisha: **"You lair, there isn't a magic book."**

Chung: **"Hehehe... sorry, but if I didn't do it you wouldn't open the door. What did Elsword do this time?"**

Aisha: **"He confessed to her and he asked her out."**

Chung: **"Hey look up, I got a little surprise for you, but you need to close your eyes."**

She looked up. I kissed her on her soft lips.

Chung: **" *blushes* I know this is the wrost moment, but... I love you, Aisha."**

She went red like a tomate.

Aisha: **"Uhm... uh... w-what I should say now..."**

I stand up and went to the door.

Chung: **" *smiles* You don't need to answer now. I'll wait for you. Don't forget my love, I'm always on your side, even if you love somebody else... I'm here, my beloved Aisha."**

I walked away.

 **Continue...**

* * *

 **Thanks fors reading. See you next week (maybe)**

 **Bye Bye :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm very sorry that I didn't update for so long. T_T**

 **I was very busy and lazy.**

 **Anyway here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Elsword.**

* * *

 **Aisha's POV:**

Today we went to Hamel. Chung allowed us to stay at his home, but... it's really big!

I know he is the prince of Hamel but his palace is really big. We enterd the palace.

"Welcome back, prince Chung."

Said a lots of maids and butlers who was welcome him and bowed their head lightly.

"Prince Chung your mother wants to see you."

"Wah!"

A maid with short brown hair appaired behind Elsword and surprised him. He sprang aside and the maid whispered Chung something in his ear.

"I understand... Red, Blue and Green can you show our guests their room?"

He asked with a gently smile.

Suddenly three people appeard behind us and we juped aside.

"As your wish Prince Chung."

 _ **"Where are they always coming!?"**_ I asked myself.

Then they lead us to our rooms. There were always rooms for two.

Then they showed us around.

"And here is the dinning room." The girl named Red explained coldly.

The girl named Blue guide us to the bathroom, but the problem is...

"Uhm... Blue?"

"What is Grape Brat?"

 _ **"Wait, Grape Brat!? Elsword was the only one who called my like that. I should ask her fast she looks annoyed."**_

"Which one is for is for girl and which one is for girls?"

"Tsk."

 _ **"Did she said 'Tsk' ?"**_

"It's mixed."

"Heh? ... HHHHHEEEEHHHHH!?"

 **After dinner...**

I was on the way to the bathroom to take a bath. But then suddenly someone appeared and he grabbed my arm.

"Uhm... can we talk for a moment?"

It was Chung. And was really red.

"Chung are you okay? Your face is all red. Do you have a fever."

I asked him worriendly.

"Don't worry I'm fine... uhm... can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

Why do I somehow have bad feeling?

"How should I explain it? Aisha?"

His face went redder.

"Yes?"

Why I am so nervous.

"C-can you please be my G-girlfriend?"

"Eh?... HHHHHEEE?"

He covered my mouth with his right hand.

"Sssshhh... the others will hear us if you scream so loud."

I was red like tomate.

"G-g-g-girlfriend ?! Why are you asking me so suddenly? But wait didn't I reject you already once?"

He sighed.

"Somehow that hurts really what you said, but no, you didn't reject me once because I said you shouldn't answer but that isn't that what I mean."

"Oh... but what do you mean that isn't that what you mean?"

"What I mean is that you should be my fake girlfriend."

Now I was really confussed.

"Why?"

He looked to the side.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Yo Elsword I heard you and Eve are together."

Said Raven.

"Who told you that?!"

Asked the red haired swordsman while blushing heavily.

" _I hope she is okay."_

Thougt Rena.

 **Back to Chung and Aisha...**

"After my father got corrupted, my mother got really busy and she is rarely home."

He started with a sad voice.

"And next week she will be home and... ,"

"And what?"

Aisha asked unsure.

"She wants to meet my girlfriend, otherwise I have to marry someone I don't know."

He continued.

"I'm not sure... why don't you ask the other girls?"

She asked.

He sighed and made this 'you know what will happen' face. She standed up and held her hand towards Chung.

"Good I'll help you but you owe me something."

She smirked a little bit. Chung smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Thank you, Aisha."

* * *

 **And that's it. I know it is short and there are lots of mistakes but I hope you don't mind.**

 **Add: Why not giving up?**

 **Choco: I can't.**

 **Add: And why?**

 **Choco: Don't know?**

 **Add: You're hopeless.**

 **Choco: Anyway Thanks for reading! See ya!**


End file.
